Despedida
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: Ari se ha ido; y no para realizar algún trabajo del Mossad. Se ha ido para siempre. POV de Ziva David. 3x02 "Kill Ari: part II".


**Disclaimer:** si _NCIS_ fuera mío, no le hubieran pasado tantas cosas malas a Ziva, así que no, esta serie no me pertenece.

* * *

Cuando aprietas el gatillo y ves el cuerpo de Ari caer al suelo, sientes cómo tu cuerpo se estremece y un escalofrío recorre tu espalda. Te adentras al sótano sin despegar la vista de él y bajas las escaleras apenas siendo conciente de que tu cuerpo se está moviendo.

_Está muerto. Y tú lo has matado._

Como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratase, sientes el pensamiento correr por todo tu cuerpo y lo sientes palpitar en tu pecho con una fuerza antes desconocida. En segundos –que te parecieron días, años- llegas hasta Ari y reprimes un sollozo al observarlo ahí acostado en el suelo y con toda esa sangre rodeando su cabeza.

Escuchas a Gibbs preguntarte sobre tu padre y vagamente le contestas que sí, que el padre de Ari es el subdirector David. Un momento después te das cuenta de que el agente comienza a atar cabos y terminas por confesarle que el hombre al que acabas de asesinar era tu medio hermano.

Aunque no lo estés viendo, puedes sentir cómo Gibbs procesa esa información y casi puedes palpar la mezcla de lástima y agradecimiento que emana de él. Se acerca a ti y aprieta tu mano por unos segundos, transmitiendo con ese gesto que en verdad lamenta la situación en la que te encuentras.

_Tú también lo lamentas._

Lo escuchas salir del sótano –para darte un poco de privacidad- y con una mezcla de sentimientos, das unos pasos adelante y te sientas en una silla de madera. Como si de un imán se tratase, no puedes despegar la mirada de la visión que tienes frente a ti y sólo consigues que la opresión de tu pecho aumente con cada segundo que pasa.

Ari se ha ido; y no para realizar algún trabajo del Mossad. _Se ha ido para siempre._

Cuando te ofreciste para realizar la misión de acabar con él, estabas segura de que Ari en verdad era inocente. Si bien sabías que tu hermano tenía cierta fijación con Gibbs, dudabas que él hubiera matado a la agente Todd sólo para causarle dolor, pues también sabías que tu hermano no arriesgaría una tarea del Mossad por un capricho. Ya sólo sería cuestión de probárselo a tu padre y así él cambiaría de opinión. Pero te equivocaste. No te quedó más remedio que llevar a cabo lo que se te había encomendado. Aún si eso suponía traicionar a alguien que era una gran parte de tu vida.

¿Por qué Ari se había arriesgado de esa manera? ¿De verdad odiaba tanto a su padre?

Al parecer así era, pues cuando escuchaste de su boca que Gibbs le recordaba a Eli, pudiste sentir cómo el veneno se colaba por cada sílaba que pronunciaba. A pesar de que a lo largo de tu infancia y adolescencia habías sido testigo de la poca cercanía entre tu padre y Ari, nunca le habías tomado mayor importancia; simplemente pensabas que Eli quería forjar a un hombre fuerte e independiente. Y lo logró, pero según lo que recién habías escuchado, no de la manera esperada.

Había sido duro sentir tanto odio en tu hermano en sólo unas frases. Pareció como si hubiera guardado esos sentimientos durante mucho tiempo y hasta ese momento se hubiera dado la libertad de decirlos en voz alta.

Pero tú no podías hacer nada al respecto. Sólo te quedaba seguir las órdenes que te habían dado.

Porque para eso te han entrenado: para seguir órdenes sin cuestionarlas. En realidad nunca lo habías hecho, pues sabías que todas las decisiones tomadas por el director David tenían su razón de ser. Sí, tal vez no hubieras estado de acuerdo con algunas pero siempre has confiado en el juicio de tu padre y siempre has tenido la seguridad de que todas las misiones llevadas a cabo eran necesarias para beneficio del Mossad.

Pero después de haber apretado el gatillo, no sentiste esa conocida sensación de satisfacción por haber cumplido tu trabajo. Y es que aunque sepas que Ari en verdad era culpable y que tú ciegamente confiaste en él, no quita el hecho de que sea tu hermano.

_Tu hermano que se ha ido, para ya no volver._

* * *

**N/A:** revisando mis documentos me encontré este fic que nunca publiqué aquí, así que decidí hacerlo.

Espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
